


Imagine Werewolf Fraser

by vashti_lives



Category: Being(s) in Love Series - R. Cooper, due South
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M, Not!Fic, Urban Fantasy, Werewolves, chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vashti_lives/pseuds/vashti_lives
Summary: Imagine werewolf Fraser in the Beings ‘verse… Imagine werewolf Fraser meets his mate and it's a disaster... Imagine everyone figures it out before he does…





	Imagine Werewolf Fraser

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fusion between due South and the novel series Being(s) In Love by R. Cooper but I don't think you need to be familiar with the books to follow this. Essentially its a world where magical beings exist and are publicly known, but not universally accepted. 
> 
> I wrote this ages ago on tumblr, but tumblr is a deeply terrible place to store things so I thought I ought to post it here in case I ever want it. Since its chatfic it has only been very lightly edited.

Imagine werewolf Fraser in the Beings ‘verse. He grows up in the wilds of north Canada and there are plenty of wolf packs scattered here and there but he moves too often to ever be part of any of them. Instead he’s always and forever an outsider. To compensate he learns to be the best he can possibly be. He trains all his senses obsessively, he can track anything and can spot a lie even before somebody tells it, but after his grandparents die he finds himself alone because he can’t seem to ever make any kind of meaningful connection. 

For all he developed every sense he could he knows that a childhood with nothing but loneliness means he’ll never be able to develop the kind of pack most weres instinctively need and have. He joins the Mounties in the 80s at a time when the concept of being integration was still brand new and controversial, so of course he’s always the only being on the force. He’d hoped that that his werewolf abilities would make him valued, and they do, but they also further set him apart. His colleagues resent him and no matter how hard he works he never quite fits in. 

SO we go to the start of the show, where the only pack Fraser has is an actual fucking wolf and he’s being sent to the city, an even worse fate for werewolf Fraser than it was for human Fraser. But of course there’s Ray V and Ray’s family and even though Fraser still stands out as a Being among humans people seem to find his Canadian-ness equally weird and Ray V is more grateful for his crime hunting abilities than any of his fellow Mounties ever were. Things are actually okay. The city is overwhelming but he has pack. For the first time ever he has PACK. It’s a pack of like, one person, with maybe that person’s family on the side, but still. (And you know this Fåraser starts to think of all his quirky apartment neighbors as pack too, just secretly, a little.) 

And then he goes home, for a vacation and when he comes back? Ray V is gone. And there’s this beautiful infuriating stranger in Ray’s place sitting in his desk and using his name and in the pain of Ray V’s loss and the confusion at the situation, Fraser misses the obvious. 

Even after the explanation, when everything is sorted Fraser is confused. Emotions are really hard okay? Fraser is not good at them and at this point he doesn’t really… know a lot of werewolves anymore? So he decides not to question any of it. Not how easily this new Ray fits into his life, not the sense of relief he feels as Ray’s scent permeates his car, and certain not how fucking beautiful and necessary he is to Fraser. 

Ray meanwhile DEFINITELY isn’t questioning anything. With Fraser has come home and family and belonging and PACK and Ray wants it so so much, but he’s human so he doesn’t have the words for any of it and he’s not used to getting good things so he’s afraid to poke at it lest it fall apart. 

They probably go on like that… for a while… 

**Five People who realized Ray K and Fraser were mates before they did.**

5) Ray V is just so, so hurt when he comes back from the mob and realizes that Benny went and got mated and never said anything. Sure he’d been pretty off the grid but still! They were pack and everything. Did Benny think the whole guy thing would be a problem? Ray knew about weres, he knew the score. Benny should have known Ray knew the score. It was only when he tried to congratulate the pair of them that he started to realize something was off… 

4) Bob Fraser had eyes, okay? And maybe he’d never been very good about his son’s… other heritage but even he couldn’t stay ignorant forever. He didn’t bother to say anything though… somethings a man has to discover for himself. 

3) Francesca had read a lot of werewolf themed romance novels so of course she’d thought about it. Mating. She’d imagined oh so many times that she and Fraser… well no matter. But when she saw Fraser and Ray K together, it all made sense. Of course it wasn’t her it’s just that Fraser and Ray were Meant To Be. Like she said, she had ALL of Harlequin’s Love’s Howl imprint. 

2) Welsh knew more about weres than most of the cops in the precinct. When you were promoted above a certain level there were a lot of diversity conferences that started being mandatory. But even in Chicago, which liked to think itself a pretty urbane place, the whole gay thing was pretty iffy and Beings were still pretty iffy and Walsh could just SEE the sign, in ten-foot-high neon letters. NO NOT ENTER. CAN OF WORMS WITHIN. He didn’t ask no questions they didn’t have to tell no lies. 

1) Human shaped magical creatures astounded Dief sometimes. Some of them had so much magic at their fingertips, and others so many heightened senses, but if you weren’t bipedal and didn’t have the capacity to speak English or some other human language, you didn’t exist. Of all people Fraser should really know better, it’s not like most wolves communicate like he communicates but he didn’t have opposable thumbs so that was that. Of course, maybe he should go easy on the poor man… here he was, five minutes in to staring at his mate, and Dief could already see this was going to be a shit show. He just had to remind himself that Fraser had a deprived childhood. He could get through this. He hoped.


End file.
